


Home

by niblick_iii



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: "Don't worry," Jon said softly, reaching out to take Martin's hand. "I know the way."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post-159 snippet that popped into my head...

"Don't worry," Jon said softly, reaching out to take Martin's hand. "I know the way."

It was only then, when he felt the warmth of Jon's hand, of skin against his own that Martin realised just how cold he had become. He shifted his hand, wanting to feel more of that warmth, until their fingers intertwined. He waited for Jon to drop his hand, tell him they needed to get going, sharply impatient. But Jon merely squeezed his hand and tugged him gently away from the endless shore, thumb stroking once across the back of his hand. 

They walked in silence, and Martin could feel the heat from that one point of contact spreading up his arm, through his body. It was like awakening; not from a sleep, but like a tree feeling the first rays of spring after a long harsh winter. 

He wiggled the fingers of his free hand, half expecting to see green leaves shooting from the ends of his fingers. He laughed, the joyful sound echoing strangely, and he found himself wondering when the last time was that he had heard that sound from his own lips. 

"What is it?" Jon asked, a kind of pleased bafflement in his voice. 

"Nothing. It's not important." 

"Please, Martin, I want to kn…" Martin could almost feel the effort it took Jon to stop and say "No, it's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Martin quirked his lips in something that almost was a smile, the movement feeling stiff and unfamiliar. 

"I was just imagining my hand sprouting leaves. It feels like…like I'm coming alive again."

Jon stopped, and turned a serious look on him, guilt clear in the depths of his eyes. 

"Oh Martin, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Martin wanted to say "It's okay" or "It's not your fault" but he couldn't wrap his tongue around the reassuring words. Instead he simply said "I know," with a smile that was both warmer and less awkward than his previous attempt. 

It seemed to be enough, as Jon smiled back, the guilt being replaced with a fond look that Martin realised had been there ever since he had opened his eyes to see Jon properly. When had that happened. When had he, Martin, become a person that Jonathan Sims looked at fondly. Had it been there all along and he just hadn't noticed. Martin couldn't be sure. 

"Come on," said Jon gruffly, tugging at his hand once more. "I don't know how safe it is to hang around here, we'd better be moving."

Martin squeezed his hand, and let Jon lead him back home. 


End file.
